The lovers reunite
by LauraTati
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli will finally be united as they should have been years ago.


Gundam seed Destiny

Kira and Athrun were sitting on the bench near Kira and Lacus' house. They were simply talking about life. "I wonder if Cagalli is ok, I haven't spoken to her in a long time." Athrun sighed and spoke softly, flatly.

"She is doing ok, she misses you though." Kira smiled foolishly. He looked over to Athrun and nudged him. "Have you made the big move yet?"

Athrun smiled. "Unfortunately I haven't had the chance to. Whenever we are together we have company. Since the big thing with Yukii, we haven't been able to see each other alone. Yukii won't allow it. He is too afraid of her cheating." Athrun sighed and shook his head. "I really miss her. You are so lucky that you can still talk to her, even though it is not much or very often-It's better than nothing."

Kira felt so bad during supper. He felt sorry for Athrun and Cagalli that Yukii doesn't even trust her with an old friend. She desirves better than that. He quietly looked over to Lacus and they knew that they shared the same thoughts and their eyes conected. They practically spoke through their eyes, which they were used to for they didn't want the children to hear most of the things that they needed to share. "So, Athrun. How is the company?" Lacus spoke to him in a soft, low voice.

"Oh, The company is doing fine. Orb is always stuck in the middle of everything, whether good or bad." Athrun smiled and looked at Lacus. "Cagalli has been really stressed lately though. She doesn't know how to handle a lot of things. She has been having a hard time." Athrun had a distant look in his eyes, like he was reliving other memories.

"Oh, Athrun...We will make sure that you two will get some time alone...even if that means sending Yukii to war." Lacus smiled slightly at the last part. She felt horrible. "Infact, I will call her up right now." This made Lacus smile.

Athrun went blank. "What do you mean? She isn't here is she?" Athrun was puzzled. He wished desperately to see her, but didn't think that it would happen soon.

"No, she isn't here. But she might be soon." Lacus smiled and walked over to the phone. She dialed her number, hoping to get an answer.

* * *

Cagalli heard her phone ring and excused herself from the room. "Hello? Oh, hey Lacus. Whats new?" Cagalli was so happy to hear from her friend, she hadn't been able to contact her in a long time. "Well, I would love to come down and visit you guys but- Oh, Athrun's there? I might be able to arange something but not for today, unless you don't mind guests at midnight." Cagalli laughed. She desperately wanted to go but she knew about her commitment to her work. As soon as she heard that Athrun was there a spark lit inside of her. _This is my chance! My chance to figure out how he really feels. Yukii doesn't really want to marry me anyway. He just wants the good position for the company. He just wanted to run ORB. I love Athrun though, and he already proposed and saved my life from Yukii. _"I'll do my best. See you tonight!"

As soon as Lacus hung up the phone Athrun jumped. "So? Is she coming tonight?" He was hoping that she would so bad. He couldnt stand the tension as he waited for Lacus to speak.

Lacus laughed. "She is going to try. But dont get your hopes up. You never know what could happen."

As everyone was lying in bed asleep, Athrun was awake. He couldnt sleep so he sat up, just waiting for a sound that could be Cagalli. He sat and sat, wondering if she would even make it here tonight. He was still dressed for he didnt want to take the time to have to get dressed if she did arrive.

It seemed like hours when he finally heard a car pull into the driveway. Athrun jumped up and looked out the window, recognizing the blonde hair immediatly. He ran down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone up in his hurries. He ran out the door and stood there for a second, staring at the women that his heart always longed for. He huffed and puffed from the running. He just stood there smiling and looking at the one and only Cagalli Yulla Atha.

Cagalli was concentrating on pulling her bags out of the car. She heard the door open, but thought that it might just be the wind. When she finally had the bags out she looked up at the house, and immediatly saw Athrun. Her face flushed as she dropped her bags and ran into his arms. "Oh Athrun. I've missed you so much!" Athrun smiled and hugged her back. He held her close for he never wanted to let go. He decided to do it right here and now. "Cagalli. I have missed you so much too. How is Yukii?" He looked into her beautiful green eyes and waited for an answer. She smiled but didnt reply. She thought that he was up to something as he didnt care about Yukii even the slightest bit. "Athrun...?" She gazed back into his eyes and giggled, finally answering. "He doesnt know i'm here. If he did he would probably start crying." She still didnt let go of Athrun. Inside of her felt like it was on fire. After two months of not being able to see Athrun, this time was well thought out.

Athrun smiled. "Good. Because I want to ask you something..." He let go of her and reached into his pocket.

As Cagalli watched him reach down her insides sunk. She had a feeling that this wasnt the first time he had done this to her. She smiled, hoping that he was about to do what she always dreamed would happen on this night.

Athrun looked into her eyes. He rubbed his hand up and down her left arm, finally letting his hand touch hers. He lifted it up and slid the ring on her finger. "Cagalli. I know that this is sudden, but I need to do this. I love you. I want to be with you forever. This ring will signify that."

Cagalli couldnt pull herself together for a couple seconds. She just stood there and stared at her hand, which was still resting on Athruns. As reality sunk in she started crying. "Oh Athrun. I love you too. Ofcourse I will marry you!" She jumped into his arms for the second time tonight, wondering what would happen next.

Athrun smiled and held her close. He sighed with relief. That was the hardest thing that he had ever done. He held her close for about one minute before putting his hand under her chin and lifting up her head, laying a kiss upon her lips for the second time in their life.

As Cagalli felt his hand under her chin and then his lips against hers, all she could do was lovingly kiss him back. Now she never had to let go again.


End file.
